


Ghosts

by Janamelie



Series: Ghosts [2]
Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janamelie/pseuds/Janamelie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lister and Rimmer's tentative attempt to start a relationship is complicated by both the hologram's soft-light status and the appearance of the ghost of a fellow crewmember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a WIP for a long time. I do want to finish it, so am posting it here whilst I wait for my muse to return. ;)

Lister decided not to push the matter further.  He had a feeling too much pressure would send Rimmer into panicky denial.

So they came to an agreement not to mention their epiphany to Cat or Kryten.  Lister assured the concerned mechanoid that he and Rimmer had found the root of his bad dreams and all was now well.

He pleaded with Holly to keep her knowledge to herself.  The computer agreed, although he wasn't entirely reassured by her promises.

Things settled almost back to normal, although a keen observer might have noticed the lack of real bite in the insults they still exchanged when anyone else was around.

Truth to tell, they both felt more comfortable in the company of the others.

At night there was no escaping their physical proximity.

 

 

There was nothing keeping them in the same bunkroom.  All they needed to do was fake a worse argument than usual and one could move out.  And yet...

 

 

"Rimmer?"

The hologram paused in his meticulous preparations for bed.  "Yes?"

"Can I ... touch you?"

At the look that flashed across the other man's features, he quickly added: "I mean...yer hand?".

The hesitation that followed didn't last as long as he'd anticipated.  With a faltering half-attempt at a smile, Rimmer held out his right hand to Lister's awkwardly extended fingers.

Lister let out a sharp breath as he once again felt a phantom handshake.

He cautiously reached out towards Rimmer's face with his other hand, stopping a few inches away to gauge the other man's reaction.

The expression on the hologram's flushed face was hard to read.  Deciding to risk it, he traced the outline of Rimmer's jaw with his fingertips.

Pinpricks of sensation made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.  Rimmer blinked at him and sighed softly.

 

 

 

"Sirs, I - oh!"  Kryten stood in the doorway, confusion etched on his rubber features.

The two men jumped guiltily away from each other.  Lister searched his brain for something to say, but came up empty.

Nostrils twitching like a petrified rabbit, Rimmer bolted through the doorway, passing straight through Kryten in his haste.

"What was all that about, sir?"

"Dunno.  Guess he decided to go for a run before bed."  _Yeah, that's convincing, you goit._  
   
"But he's in his pyjamas, sir."

"Yeah well, you know Rimmer."

"What was happening when I came in?  It ... almost looked like a scene from one of those films you like so much, sir."

Lister forced a laugh which sounded completely false to his ears.  "What, you didn't think?!  Nah, I was just curious.  Asked if I could touch his projection, see if I could feel anything."

Kryten nodded uncertainly.  "And can you, sir?"

"Just a bit.  Like a ... breeze or somethin'."

 

 

It wasn't that he was ashamed, he told his nagging conscience.  He was doing it for Rimmer's sake.  The hologram was clearly anything but ready to go public.

_Go public with what?  We're in love but we can't really touch each other?_

He decided not to chase Rimmer, much though he wanted to.  Better to let him calm down.  _Why the smeg didn't we lock the door?  'Cos I was too busy watching him to think._  
 

 

Rimmer ran until his lungs - or the simulation of them - felt ready to burst.  Corridor after corridor whizzed past until he finally collapsed, hyperventilating from fear and exhaustion.  He couldn't have explained precisely what he was so scared of; he only felt the primitive fight-or-flight impulse screaming in his brain.

 

 

"Rimmer?"

The voice sounded impatient, as though it had already spoken his name several times.  Through his breathless daze he vaguely recognised it as one he was used to paying attention to.  Accustomed to obeying.

"Rimmer!"  The tone shifted to annoyed.  Rimmer felt himself responding automatically.

Still unable to pinpoint the voice's owner, he staggered to his feet and turned to face them.

He turned a sickly shade of green, let out a tiny "Eep!" sound and fainted.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

His merciful oblivion was brief.  The increasingly loud repetition of his name broke through his mental fog. He timidly opened his eyes to the same sight that had caused his faint.  A translucent Todhunter.

"Rimmer, what is this?  Why are you in a part of the ship you have no business being in, wearing pyjamas, and non-regulation ones at that?  Why are you impersonating a hologram - and where did you find that "H" design?  It's not even generally available yet!"

His expression softened slightly as he took in Rimmer's bewilderment.  "Have you been eating dodgy mushrooms again?"

Rimmer struggled to his feet and forced himself to face the officer with as much bravado as he could muster.  He drew himself up and saluted elaborately.

"Sir - with the greatest respect - have you noticed that you're ... a ghost?"

Todhunter looked down at himself in genuine shock.  With a disbelieving look, he held out an unsteady hand to Rimmer's shoulder.  It passed through as though non-existent.

"It can't be - this is a dream - it has to be-"  He was talking to himself more than Rimmer, who watched in alarm as the calm facade crumbled.  Todhunter's image grew fainter, flickered and vanished.

Rimmer stared dumbly at the spot where he had been, then wheeled round so fast he tripped over himself.  Cursing and stumbling back up, he raced back the way he thought he had come, praying that his sense of direction would hold up.

 

 

Lister looked up in surprise as Rimmer charged back into the bunkroom.  He'd expected him to be gone longer.  And rather than calming the nervy hologram, his absence seemed to have had the opposite effect.

He ordered the door to lock - _I'm not making that mistake again_ \- and got up, edging closer to his perspiring bunkmate.

"Rimmer, man, it's OK.  I fobbed Kryten off.  No-one knows."

Still too out of breath to speak, the taller man looked at him blankly.

"You know - what he found us doing.  I pretended I was just nosy about how your projection felt."

"Not ... that..." Rimmer gasped.

"What is it, then?"  Suddenly feeling uneasy, Lister tried to lighten the mood.  "Why were you running like a bloke who's just knocked over an entire rugby team's pints?"

"Ghost!"

"What?!"

"I saw ... a ghost."

_Smeg, has he flipped?  Is this some weird reaction to having feelings for another man?_

Rimmer bridled at Lister's doubtful look.  "Not mad.  Saw Todhunter."

"Todhunter?  Why the smeg would he suddenly appear?"

"I don't know.  He ... looked just the same as before the accident.  Except I could see right through him."

"So definitely not a hologram?"

Rimmer huffed, a sure sign that he was recovering.  "No, he was see-through.  Have **you** ever heard of a hologram like that?"

"Guess not.  Sorry, but if it was me telling you this you know what you'd say."

Rimmer's laugh had an edge of hysteria.

"Lister, have you been at that marijuana gin again?"  Lister mouthed the words along with Rimmer, who smiled briefly.

"So where was this?"

"I don't know exactly.  I lost track.  Somewhere we weren't allowed before the accident."

"Like that narrows it down much.  I'm not sure it's a good idea to do anything tonight.  We need to all be rested and prepared.  Did he actually threaten you?"

Rimmer turned deep red.  "Um ... no.  He was ... just the same as when he was alive.  He didn't even realise he was a ghost."

Lister managed not to roll his eyes.  To be fair, he'd probably have been scared too.  "What did he say?"

"He started telling me off for being somewhere I shouldn't and being out of uniform.  I pointed out that he was a ghost.  He looked horrified and ... faded away."

"Smeg."  The more Lister heard, the less likely it seemed that this was a product of Rimmer's imagination.  Why would he hallucinate Todhunter?  If his subconscious was going to dream up an authority figure to spout crap at him, wouldn't it have been the Captain?  Or a member of his scary family?

He was still pondering what to do next when Rimmer let out a startled yelp and pointed towards the door.  "There he is!"

Rimmer ducked behind Lister as Todhunter drifted through the locked door.  The lost look on the officer's face changed to relief as he spotted them.

"Rimmer.  Lister.  I'm ... not entirely sure what's happening here, but we need to talk."

"Lister?"  Rimmer prompted.

"Rimmer man, I'm not saying you're crazy or anything, OK?  But I don't see Todhunter.  All I see is the door."

Rimmer's heart plummeted into his boots.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Cat pricked up his ears, but didn't deign to open his eyes as the door to his latest quarters slid open.  "This better be g-"

His eyes snapped open and he sat up with a jolt.  Every hair on his body stood on end, with the exception of his lovingly gelled pompadour.

"What's wrong, Cat?  Can you see him?"

Cat was far too ill at ease to notice the hopeful note in Rimmer's voice.  "All I see, Goalpost-head, is you and spice-breath, same as always.  But there's something else in here.  Whatever it is, I don't like it."

Todhunter spoke up.  "Can you hear me?"

There was no reaction from Cat, who continued scanning every inch of the room in search of the source of his fear.

"Look Cat, this is serious.  Rimmer says he can see the ghost of one of our crewmates.  I can't, but the fact that you can sense something means he's not - hallucinating."  Lister muttered the last word apologetically.

"I told you I wasn't imagining it," Rimmer proclaimed with just a touch of smugness.

"That's all very well, Rimmer, but we're not going to get very far if you're the only one who can see or hear me.  Where's the mechanoid you mentioned?"

 

 

Minus Cat, they made their way to Kryten's immaculate but sparsely furnished room.  It had taken a lot of persuasion from Lister to get him to take it at all. Initially he had been more than content to recharge in stock cupboards.

Lister tapped his shoulder with the requisite force to bring him out of downtime.  The mechanoid did a double take as his eyes fell upon Todhunter.

"Sirs?  Who is this gentleman?"

"First Officer Frank Todhunter.  I ... appear to be a ghost-"

"How come you two can see him and I can't?  What the smeg is this?"  Lister's petulant question overlapped with the officer's measured tones.

"Sir, if you wouldn't mind, let Mr Todhunter speak," Kryten pleaded.  The Scouser huffed slightly, but nodded.  Todhunter drew breath and launched into a speech that put Rimmer in mind of an official report.

"The last thing I remember prior to encountering Rimmer here an hour or so ago - well, they tell me it was an hour or so, but there's a blank space in my memory - is the radiation leak which these two inform me wiped out the entire crew apart from Lister.  Lister can't see or hear me; neither can the feline creature I just met, although it can certainly sense my presence.   Oh, and apparently three million years have passed.  They're not pulling my leg about that, are they?"

"I assure you they aren't, sir.  As you know, I'm programmed not to lie."  Kryten decided now wasn't the time to explain that he'd managed to break his programming.

"This is most strange, sirs.  If you'll give me a few minutes, I'll scan my memory for any relevant information."

 

 

 

"Anything?" Todhunter prompted as Kryten finished.

"Quite a lot, sirs.  Please do sit down."  He indicated the hard metal chairs.  "I mean ... if you can..." he added awkwardly.  Todhunter shrugged and remained standing.

"If you don't mind, sirs, what exactly happened in your first meeting?"  Rimmer flushed slightly.  Todhunter glanced at him and offered: "As I said, the first thing I remember after ... dying ... in the radiation leak is seeing Rimmer.  Since I didn't remember at first what had happened, I started to reprimand him for being out of uniform."  He laughed hollowly.  "He then asked if I realised I was a ghost and the shock made me - I don't know.  When I came back to myself he'd gone, but I could somehow sense the direction he'd taken.  I found him with Lister."

Kryten recapped this for Lister's benefit, then turned to Rimmer.  "And you, sir?"

"Nothing to add, really.  It happened as he said," came the slightly too quick reply.

"So, a spirit invisible to the living, but being of feline descent, Mr Cat can sense it - er, you.  Mr Rimmer, who is electronically generated, can see and hear you, as can I, being an artificially created lifeform.  It fits."

Rimmer stared in confusion.  "Fits what?"

"The theory I found in my memories.  I'm quite embarrassed I'd forgotten, actually, given how recently we encountered her.  But I only have room for so much in the forefront of my mind at any one time, so I filed it away."

"Her?"

"Doctor Lanstrom."  Lister and Rimmer winced whilst Todhunter simply looked mystified.  "Apologies, sir."  Kryten swiftly recounted their narrow escape from the holovirus-infected hologram and Rimmer's subsequent near-lethal bout of insanity.

Rimmer coughed.  "Moving on.  What does this have to do with her?"

"Well, sirs, you remember her theories about the luck virus, which turned out to be correct.  Another theory she posited - amongst many - concerned spirits of the dead and those who might be able to sense them.  Also about what might cause a spirit to awaken in the first place.  Her conclusions fit this scenario with rather alarming accuracy."

Todhunter leaned forward.  "What might cause a ghost to awaken?"

"Firstly, a dramatic shift in the environment where it had previously been dormant.  Secondly, and most crucially, if a particular spirit had unfinished business at the time of death.  More than usually, I mean - if at the time of their death they had been engaged in something which was extremely important to them."

"Has there recently been a dramatic shift in the ship's environment?"

"Yes, sir.  It involved a matter paddle which we adapted into a triplicator.  Unfortunately things went rather drastically wrong.  The idea was to triple our food supplies, but instead we made two copies of Red Dwarf.  The strain caused the original ship to blow up, but we escaped in Starbug.  The two remaining ships were complete opposites - one perfect in every way, including us, the other - distinctly unpleasant.  Unfortunately we were forced to visit both in order to obtain a complete copy of the triplicator and Mr Lister had a rather nasty encounter with the Low versions of ourselves."  Kryten didn't notice Rimmer's sudden guilty look, nor the reassuring glance Lister shot him. 

"However, we succeeded in our mission and managed to recreate the original version of Red Dwarf before the limited lifespan of the duplicates expired.  So, sir - if I may be so bold - were you engaged in something of vital importance to you immediately prior to your death, and if so, what did it concern?"

The officer was nodding before Kryten had finished speaking.  "Hollister."

Rimmer flinched, wondering how he would be able to convey to Lister the scorn contained within that single word.


	4. Chapter 4

"You may find this difficult to believe.  I know he was fairly popular amongst the rank and file, but there was more to him than met the eye."

Rimmer's curiosity got the better of him.  "Spit it out.  If you wouldn't mind," he found himself adding.  Lister rolled his eyes good-naturedly. Rimmer briefly wondered how that was actually possible.

The officer shrugged off the interruption.  "When I started working with Hollister, I liked and respected him.  However, as I moved up the ranks and became privy to situations I wasn't before, I began to feel uneasy.  There was just something about his approach to the day-to-day running of the ship which seemed a little ... off.  He was extremely skilled at deflecting the concerns of others and offering reassurances which seemed logical at first, but less so upon reflection.

"I started to doubt his competence for his position, but I had nothing concrete to support my qualms until a colleague who I'd got on well with, Caroline Carmen, was abruptly transferred.  I was on planet leave and didn't get a chance to say goodbye.  He claimed the order had come from the JMC, but by now I was thoroughly suspicious.

"Caroline didn't respond to my letters, which only made me more determined to get to the bottom of it.  I bided my time for several months until Red Dwarf docked at Ganymede for supplies.  I'd been keeping track of the route her new ship had taken and finally we were in the same place at the same time.

"My contact on board that ship let me know when Caroline went on shore leave and I approached her.  Unsurprisingly she was reluctant to talk, but I eventually persuaded her.  She told me that Hollister had had her reposted because she had started to ask too many questions.  Not that she could prove it, but she was convinced that was the reason.

"Neither of us had realised at the time, but we'd both been keeping diaries of our misgivings.  She let me have her notes in exchange for a promise to keep her name out of it.  A name she'd made a note of led me on a trail until I eventually discovered the truth.  Captain Hollister was indeed not what he seemed to be.

"He had absolutely no qualifications to be a Captain.  He-"

"What?!"

"Excuse me, sir?"

"What the smeg did he say?"

Todhunter raised his hand like a teacher quieting a rowdy class. "He had bluffed and blackmailed his way up the ranks, disposing of those who became suspicious and cultivating a down-to-earth persona to disarm people.  In reality, his name was Dennis Price and his original job was doughnut boy on the SS Hyperion."

Rimmer began to laugh hysterically.  Lister looked around in confusion.  "Can someone fill me in here?"

Rimmer was in no state to answer.

"If you don't mind sir, perhaps we should let Mr Todhunter complete his story first?"

"Alright, but get on with it," the Scouser grumbled.

"Over the next few months I began building my case.  I looked into the records of all employees who'd left Red Dwarf during Hollister's tenure and the reasons given.  The number was disproportionately large compared to other vessels of similar size and very few had moved on to the same place if their ranks were close.  There was an obvious pattern, but it wasn't enough.  I needed someone who was prepared to go on the record.

"After many failed attempts, I struck lucky.  Mandy Forrester had risen to the rank of deputy Captain and was therefore sufficiently secure in her job to no longer fear Hollister.  Once I explained to her the extent of what had happened, she agreed to give me a statement in writing and also to appear as a witness in any subsequent hearing.

"But my luck unfortunately proved finite.  The very day I received Mandy's letter, my wife Tania wrote to me to say that she was seriously considering a divorce.  The two years that I had been away combined with the fact that - I admit - my preoccupation with Hollister had led me to somewhat neglect letterwriting was starting to wear upon her.

"Unbeknownst to me, whilst I was in my quarters, frantically putting finishing touches to my case against Hollister in the foolish belief that bringing him to book and boosting my own career might change Tania's mind, the fatal radiation leak was about to happen.

"When I think of the way I wasted my final hours...  But what else could I have done?  We were light years apart..."

He fell silent and looked down.  His previously rigid posture slumped slightly.

"I'm very sorry, sir," Kryten offered.

"Me too," Rimmer muttered.

Lister cleared his throat meaningfully.  "I'm sure I will be too."

"Sirs, if I may make a suggestion, Mr Rimmer can bring Mr Lister up to speed whilst I and Mr Todhunter - if he wishes - go to his quarters to look for the evidence he spoke of."  At their looks, he added quickly: "Only because I can see and hear everyone and have a tangible presence.  We don't know what other consequences the disruption to the ship may have caused.  Time may be of the essence."

"Good man, Krytes.  Let's go with that."

Todhunter hesitated as though mentally steeling himself, then nodded.  He led the way to the door with Kryten following.

 

 

"Come on then, man.  What the smeg is this about?"

Rimmer smirked.  "I can't believe it.  The charlatan!"  He rubbed his hands in glee.

"Rimmer!"

"When I think of all the time I wasted sucking up to him!  The big fat fraud!"  The hologram's nostrils flared as indignation threatened to overwhelm his amusement.

"Rimmer!  Talk, man!"

"Alright, Listy.  But you may not like what I have to say."

 

 

 

"I don't wanna believe this.  I always kinda liked Hollister.  For a captain he was alright."

Rimmer snorted.  "That's just what Todhunter said.  It was all an act to make himself popular with the rank and file."

"Thing is, I thought Todhunter was OK too.  I don't think he'd lie about something like this.  Specially not the bit about his wife."

"Well, we'll find out when he comes back with Kryten."

"Guess it'd explain...um...nothing."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Clearly it's not nothing.  Clearly it's something."

"I know ye're sensitive about this."

Rimmer stiffened.  "This is about the accident, isn't it?  And how it's all my fault."

"No!  Well yeah, but I don't think it's your fault.  You shouldn't've been asked to do something like that.  We never did stuff that dangerous.  If Hollister didn't know what the smeg he was doing, it makes more sense.  Who actually asked you to do it?"

"He did," the hologram replied quietly.

Lister made a conscious effort to keep his voice gentle.  "Did you think it was odd?"

"Maybe ... a bit.  But I was pleased.  I thought ... he'd finally noticed how hard I was trying.  Given me a chance to prove myself.  I couldn't pass that up."  Rimmer inspected his long-fingered hands, which were trembling almost imperceptibly.

Silence fell as Lister found himself wishing more than ever that he could simply hug the other man.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies to anyone who'd given up on this being updated - I had really bad writer's block.

Kryten stopped with his palm poised over the door release mechanism and retreated politely, gesturing at Todhunter.  "After you, sir."  
  
The officer didn't move.  "Has anyone been in here since..."  
  
" To my knowledge, no more than necessary, sir.  But I wasn't here in the early days..."  Comprehension dawned.  "Forgive me, sir.  Are you asking what became of ... you?"  
  
The only response was a curt nod.  
  
"After he came out of stasis, Mr Lister held a funeral service for those of the crew whom he had known personally.  He considered ejecting their ... urns ... into space, but couldn't bring himself to do it.  He decided the most appropriate resting places would be their individual quarters, so..."  
  
"What about the rest of the crew?"  
  
"As I understand it, he made attempts to gather as many as he could find, but found the task upsetting.  Mr Rimmer made some progress with the skutters, but it wasn't until I was able to assist him that the entire roster was located."  
  
Todhunter started to say something, then apparently thought better of it.  "Was another service held?  Improbable though it seems to me, we should consider the possibility-"  He looked down at and through himself.  "Any possibility."  
  
"Indeed it was, sir.  Mr Rimmer insisted on following Space Corps procedure to the letter and holding a non-denominational ceremony with all the trimmings.  The Space Corps anthem was performed in its entirety."  
  
"For once I approve of Rimmer's obsessive adherence to regulations."  
  
"Obviously he was especially diligent, sir.  Not only because of the gravity of the occasion, but also in order to alleviate his own guilt."  
  
"His - what?"  
  
"You know, sir.  The circumstances of the accident - you don't?"  
  
"You're telling me **Rimmer** had something to do with-  How?"  
  
"Forgive me, sir.  When they said they'd told you about-"  
  
"How could Rimmer have been involved?  Did he leave a trolley in the corridor or something?"  
  
"No, sir.  As I understand it, he was asked to repair the drive plate and botched the job."  
  
"WHAT?!!"  
  
Kryten backed away slightly, startled by the sheer volume of the exclamation.  Todhunter's incredulity almost rendered him opaque, momentarily.  
  
"Well, of course he would.  Which useless gimboid asked him - oh. Hollister, I presume?"  
  
"I don't know the details, sir.  I've never heard him talk about it and it didn't seem my place to ask."  
  
"What more proof do you need of Hollister's utter incompetence?"  He exhaled heavily.  "But more you shall have."  
  
  
  
The gleaming, off-white colour scheme of the First Officer apartment gave it a spartan look which was thrown into relief by the massive bay window affording the onlooker a view of space far less restricted than the modest-sized windows of the quarters allotted to those further down the ranks.  
  
The officer's gaze travelled around the room, which was covered in a thin coating of dust, Kryten having reluctantly accepted that not even he could keep the entire ship spotless singlehandedly.  
  
"I apologise for the mess, sir.  I try to give the rooms a going over as often as I can, but Mr Lister said..."  Realising he wasn't being listened to, he tailed off and waited respectfully.  
  
Todhunter cleared his throat.  "Right, well...  You should find a copy of my report in the top drawer of the desk.  I put it back in there before going to investigate..."  
  
"The key, sir?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Where would I find the key for the drawer?"  Deciding to take the initiative, he rattled the handle to no avail.  
  
"Oh yes, of course."  Dragging his gaze back to Kryten, the officer blinked a few times.  "Underneath that ornament up there.  It's hollow."  
  
Realising with dismay that it was right next to the urn which had been carefully positioned in the dead centre of the mantelpiece, Kryten fumbled under the brass dog until he located a tiny key.  It had clearly not been designed with mechanoids in mind, he reflected ruefully as it almost slipped through his cubed fingertips.  
  
  
  
"I killed them."  
  
"No-"  
  
"They're dead because of me."  
  
 _What the goited smeg am I supposed to say to that?_  
  
 **"He's** dead because of me."  
  
"Todhunter?"  At Rimmer's nod, Lister held out his palm until the hologram joined their hands.  
  
Visually, at least.  Lister focussed on the minimal sensation he could feel and locked his eyes on Rimmer's as though he could break the laws of physics through sheer willpower.  Hazel eyes blinked away moisture as long fingers gripped tightly.  
  
  
  
"Hi there, Frank.  Long time no see."  
  
Todhunter stared uncomprehendingly at the blonde image.  "Holly?" he enquired faintly.  
  
"Indeed it is, sir.  She's a little different to how you knew her."  
  
"You're telling me.  Although I shouldn't be surprised - I knew he had that capability.  I mean she..."  
  
Holly shrugged, the motion somehow discernable despite her being a disembodied head.  "Makes no odds to me."  
  
"What can you tell us about what's happening?"  
  
"Best guess, the molecular structure of the ship got a bit shifted when it was blown up.  That's what happens when you mess about like that."  
  
"Yes, we worked that out ourselves."  
  
"Hold yer horses, I'm not done.  You need to tell 'em about Floor 13, Frank."  
  
Kryten's questioning gaze flicked towards the officer.  "Sir?"  
  
"I was about to, actually.  I suspected that they might need to know."  
  
"Yeah, well get back there and fill 'em in.  They need to go down there."

 


End file.
